Birthday gone forgotten
by HikaruWinter
Summary: 'Sasuke esperaba en el lugar de costumbre a la hora de costumbre, como era normal. Pero aquel día no era normal.' No, desde luego. Era el 31 de Octubre. Halloween.


**Naruto - Birthday Gone Forgotten**

_Especial Halloween_

**Notas: **Tendría que haber subido esto en Halloween D:**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
><strong>

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar de costumbre a la hora de costumbre, como era normal.

Pero aquel día no era normal.

Alguna estupidez llamada Halloween -una maquinación de las tiendas para vender, el pelinegro estaba seguro- estaba siendo celebrada aquella tarde en Konoha, y ni él podría haber escapado -el poder de Sakura era incomparable. Le había sorprendido un poco que Naruto le apoyara en su intento de escabullirse de la celebración -sabiendo que el rubio era un culo inquieto- pero no le había dado importancia, atribuyéndoselo, seguramente, a que el rubio no tenía disfraz ni mucho menos dinero para comprar uno.

Bueno, Sasuke tampoco tenía -disfraz, eso es- pero parecía que la vieja capa negra de su padre era más que suficiente para que sus fangirls gritaran, así que, supuso, era suficiente.

Pronto apareció la pelirrosa, envuelta en un -corto- traje de vuelos negro, con un gran gorro en pico en la cabeza y una escoba en la mano, saludándole.

"¡Sasuke!" saludó la chica, una vez estuvo suficientemente cerca. Miró a su alrededor y enarcó una ceja "¿Naruto aún no ha llegado?"

"Hn."

Sakura bufó y se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, intentando crear pequeña conversación sin éxito hasta que cierta figura apareció frente a ellos.

Sumido en negro y gris, con pantalones anchos asegurados por numerosos cinturones de cuero y unas botas militares con hebillas más que de sobra, un jersey sin mangas fino y elástico que se ceñía al cuerpo con una capucha que cubría, en su sombra, el rostro de la persona. Muñequeras naranjas y un colgante verde completando la imagen.

"Yo."

"¿Naruto?" Sakura se impulsó de la barandilla y empezó a rodear a la figura vestida de negro, revisando los cinturones, observando con curiosidad el jersey, y mirando con ojo crítico los pantalones. "¿De qué se supone que vas?"

El rubio al fin se quitó la capucha, mostrando una de sus sonrisas, y miró a sus compañeros con sus brillantes ojos... ¡¿rojos?

"Demonio. Pedí ayuda. ¿Y vosotros? ¿De dónde has sacado una túnica de vampiro tan genial, bastardo?" preguntó el rubio, cambiando hábilmente de tema, señalando la vieja capa de Sasuke, que tan solo gruñó como respuesta "Me encanta tu disfraz de bruja, Sakura. Estas preciosa"

Sakura sonrió -claramente decepcionada de recibir el elogio del tonto de Naruto y no del perfecto Sasuke- y, tras reñir al rubio por llegar tarde y que éste se pusiera la capucha una vez más, comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de Konoha, donde la gente se arremolinaba en torno a tiendas y puestos de lo más variopinto, que alternaban lo tradicional de un festival con aquella innovación de los seres sobrenaturales.

Pronto oscureció y el viento no tardó en hacerse oír entre las ramas de los árboles, entre los tejados y bajo los puentes, resonando en la villa entera y dándole al lugar un aire etéreo, casi mágico en aquella noche de brujas.

"Pero de verdad, hace frío" tembló Sakura "¿Porqué no celebran esto en verano?"

En ese momento Naruto se alejó de sus dos amigos hacia un puesto, pidiéndoles que esperaran y -como no- la atención de la rosa se volvió sola y únicamente de Sasuke.

Naruto traidor.

Luego le haría pagar.

Sasuke suspiró.

Pero primero interrumpir a Sakura antes de que empiece.

"Sería contraproducente. Hay demasiados festivales y otras celebraciones" explicó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que la pelirrosa cerrara la boca, claramente interrumpiendo a la joven.

Esperaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que el rubio volvió, chal y peluche de rana en mano, colocando la tela verde jade alrededor de los hombros de la chica con una amable sonrisa y mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad.

"¿Qué otras celebraciones?" preguntó.

Sasuke le miró y parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

"¿Hn?"

"Dijiste que no les compensaba celebrar Halloween en verano por los festivales y otras cosas. ¿Qué otras cosas?" repitió el rubio, con tono impaciente y actitud algo infantil.

"Celebraciones. Bodas. Cumpleaños, como el mío" puntualizó el pelinegro.

"¿Cumples en verano, Sasuke?" interrumpió rápidamente Sakura.

El pelinegro asintió.

"El veintitres de Julio"

"Así que Sasuke cumple en Julio" sonrió Sakura, apuntando mentalmente la fecha con vehemencia, antes de mirar a Naruto en lo que pareció un gesto practicado y aburrido, una costumbre más por educación que por interés "¿Y el tuyo?"

"¿El mío?" El rubio se señaló, confundido, deteniéndose en medio de la concurrida calle, mirando a la pelirrosa con una mezcla de desconcierto y confusión.

"Sí, el tuyo, idiota" asintió la pelirrosa, con un suspiro de irritación, mano frotando su sien, exasperada.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza y miró al rubio, que parecía debatirse entre contestar o no hasta que, cabizbajo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su ancho pantalón negro y, pasándoles como una exalación, susurró "Diez de Octubre"

El pelinegro parpadeó.

La pelirrosa parpadeó.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es hace menos de dos semanas! ¡¿Porqué no nos avisaste?" rugió la chica, deteniendo a Naruto agarrando el cuello de su jersey, casi haciendo que la capucha negra dejara de ocultar sus mechones rubios.

Se detuvo y miró con una sonrisa de disculpa a la pelirrosa antes de cambiar -con una facilidad pasmosa- el tema de conversación.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto ocultaba algo, pero, como de costumbre, no le dio importancia, y continuó caminando.

A Medianoche, tras visitar todas y cada una de las casas de Konoha, los tres se separaron, Sasuke con un dulce botín -que ni siquiera le gustaba- para alimentar a un ejército, Sakura con tantos caramelos que le durarían un año y Naruto... excepto Iruka, que le había vaciado todos los dulces que le quedaban en su bolsa, nadie había querido darle nada.

Pero Naruto no le dio importancia y, al ver esto, sus compañeros de equipo tampoco lo hicieron.

Naruto despidió a Sakura mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia su casa y, tras perder de vista a la pelirrosa, Naruto siguió al Uchiha, sonriente con su bolsa de dulces en mano.

Tanta felicidad estaba atacándole los nervios al pelinegro.

"¿Porqué estás tan contento, perdedor?" preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

El rubio ignoró completamente el insulto.

"Nunca me habían dado nada" respondió, simplemente, levantando la bolsa "El profesor Iruka solía darme un caramelo, como a todos, pero nunca tantos" y su sonrisa se amplió.

Sasuke bufó, llevando sus manos a los cálidos bolsillos de su capa.

¿No tenía Naruto frío en aquella camiseta sin mangas?  
>"Eso es por hacer el idiota por la villa y molestarles a todos" dijo, con tono neutral "Perdedor" añadió, al notar la ausencia de insultos.<p>

Miró al rubio, esperando su reacción. Era un placer que solo podía concederse cuando la chica del grupo estaba ausente, y era una de las pocas cosas que le entretenían verdaderamente, no como los aburridos canales de televisión o las discusiones de Kakashi con Gai.

Las reacciones de Naruto -siendo el chico tan expresivo- eran una de las cosas más interesantes de la villa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su mirada descendió un instante y su rostro se contrajo en una extraña mueca que Sasuke no pudo definir exactamente -¿Culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Resignación?- antes de que sus brillantes ojos rojos se volvieran neutrales y una sonrisa -claramente falsa- se abriera paso en su rostro.

"Puede, puede" rió, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza.

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar notar un leve temblor en su figura.

"Hey...¿no tienes frío?" preguntó el pelinegro.

Naruto le miró con la más pura curiosidad, negrando así como hacía ejercicio con sus brazos, una sonrisa aún más amplia en su rostro.

"¡No hay problema! ¡No hay problema!" aseguró "Nunca he pillado un resfriado" confesó, todavía sonriente.

Sasuke suspiró y se hizo el silencio.

Muy bien, eso no era normal. Para nada.

¿Naruto callado? El fin del mundo.

Pero el pelinegro nunca había sido realmente bueno en esas cosas de socializar y la empatía -esas cosas siempre se le dieron mejor a Naruto, carente de un odio tan profundo como el que poseía el Uchiha, un odio que, debía admitir, le cegaba a veces, pero que por estar ahí le negaba ciertas cosas que el rubio parecía poseer naturalmente.

No sabía cómo romper aquel silencio.

Así que, cuando llegaron al cruce en el que se separarían -Sasuke girando hacia el centro, la zona rica de la villa, Naruto hacia las afueras, una zona pobre y peligrosa-, el pelinegro cogió la muñeca del rubio, que estaba dispuesto a despedirse como de costumbre y volver a su casa, y le envolvió en su capa, guiándole a su casa.

El rostro del rubio era impagable.

"¿Sasuke?" preguntó, confundido.

Y el pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejando rápidamente trabajar a su cerebro, buscando una solución, una explicación. Pero lo que consiguió no le gustó nada.

Suspiró, deteniéndose frente al edifício donde se situaba su piso.

"Si crees que voy a dejar que te maten en ese tuburio que llamas barrio en una noche como 'hoy', estás muy equivocado" exclamó, en aquella voz suave y profunda que era suya y solo suya "Te quedas conmigo" finalizó.

Naruto parpadeó.

Y parpadeó.

Y parpadeó de nuevo, todavía envuelto en la capa junto a Sasuke, cuerpos pegados irradiando calor, un calor reconfortante que los dos hacía mucho que no sentían, tanto que ni siquiera lo recordaban recordaban.

El calor de otra persona.

Tras mirar el camino por el que habían venido, el rubio suspiró y asintió, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos una vez más. Y el Uchiha se sorprendió al descubrir que volvía a ser aquel azul que resplandecía, eléctrico, en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo había...? ¿Cuando...?

"Está bien" dijo el rubio, suavemente, agarrando la manga del jersey del Uchiha y frunciendo un poco el ceño, labios apretados en una fina línea y clara confusión brillando en sus ojos "Pero..." continuó "¿Desde cuando hablas tanto?"

Y el rostro normalmente impasible del pelinegro se moldeó en una mueca de sorpresa, ojos abiertos en su totalidad, boca entreabierta, rostro, durante un instante, más pálido de lo normal, antes de enrojecerse y darle a sus mejillas un ligero tono rojizo.

"Cierra el pico" gruñó Sasuke, separándose del rubio, empujando su bolsa de dulces contra su pecho, abriéndose paso en su portal.

Naruto le miró, completamente confundido con la situación.

"¿Vienes o no?"

Por un momento Naruto se quedó en su lugar, aquella capucha ensombreciendo su rostro, pero no tardó en asentir, siguiendo al pelinegro.

Y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver algo que había visto muchas veces en el rostro del rubio pero nunca de aquella manera.

Una sonrisa.

Y esta vez verdadera.

Naruto apretó aquella bolsa de dulces contra su pecho, pasando junto al pelinegro, dedicándole aquella visión, aquella sonrisa, solo a él, antes de correr hacia las escaleras.

Sasuke subió el cuello de su capa hasta que le cubrió las sonrojadas mejillas. ¡¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Sonrojarse de aquella manera sin motivo. Suspiró y miró las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores, oyendo los pasos del rubio recorriendo ya las que llevaban a la tercera planta.

Y sonrió levemente, siguiendo sus pasos.

"Feliz cumpleaños... idiota"

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**Gracias por leer y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que comenten.**

**HikaruWinter**


End file.
